


Když Slunce nebylo sestřeleno a začalo vše spalovat (When the Sun was not shot down and started to burn it all down)

by Snitka_vresu_na_dlani_me



Series: Když Slunce nebylo sestřeleno a začalo vše spalovat (When the Sun was not shot down and started to burn it all down) [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pain, Spoilers, Suicide, celé au je špatné, erotické popisy, fyzické tresty, hodně morálních otázek, když člen harému je tam nedobrovolně ale musí s aktem souhlasit tak je to také defacto znásilnění, kruté popisy, meč má dvě strany ostří, myšlenky na sebepoškozování, peprné scénky, please someone hit wrh with something, pokus o znásilnění, popisy koncentrovaného smutku, psychické týrání, sexuální akt, večerní seance ve třech, všichni si zaslouží obejmout kromě wrh ten si zaslouží přetáhnout dubovým stolem, wrh je varování samo o sobě, wrh wins au, úvahy nad vším možným, Česky | Czech, čas na morální otázky, životnost wrh se každou kapitolou snižuje
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snitka_vresu_na_dlani_me/pseuds/Snitka_vresu_na_dlani_me
Summary: Jak by to vypadalo, kdyby Slunce nebylo sestřeleno. Wen Ruohan by se rozhodl pomstít tím, že hlavy velkých sekt mu musí vydat vybrané osoby, které budou součástí jeho harému.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wēn Ruòhán/harem
Series: Když Slunce nebylo sestřeleno a začalo vše spalovat (When the Sun was not shot down and started to burn it all down) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591270
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. Bolest bílých vloček (The pain of white snowflakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Možná na pár tagů bylo pozapomenuto, kdyžtak dopíší. Ale celkové varování. Celý tento alternativní vesmír je zvrácený, plný utrpení jak psychického tak i fyzického. Může se zde objevit cokoliv přes popisy hrozných válečných činů; úvah nad násilím, láskou, obsesí a válkou; psychického týrání až po explicitní peprné scénky. Kde nu... je to Wen Ruohan, tak se nedá očekávat nic hezkého.  
> Je to tak kruté, protože vyhrál tyran, který si usmyslel, že se pomstí. Může si dělat, co chce, když vyhrál. (Myslí si to) Ale dluh musí být splacen. To co je zlé či špatné bude potrestáno.  
> Nejsou tam dopsány všechny vztahy, protože všechny postavy mezi sebou interagují a vypisovat by všechny kombinace, by bylo moc zdlouhavé.  
> Jestli Vás to neodradilo, máte silný žaludek, tak klidně čtěte dál. Připravte se na utrpení, slzy a morální otázky.

Bílé huňaté vločky se snášely k zemi a vše pokrývaly bílou přikrývkou. Všechno bylo mrtvé a chladné. Krutý mrazivý vítr si pohrával s holými větvemi stromů, které se natahovaly jako prsty dávno zemřelých. Težké šedé raky zakryly oblohu, tak že i slunce nemělo šanci prosvitnout. Zvláštní ticho zachvátilo kraj, který se měl radovat nad svou výhrou. Ale kdo se dokázal radovat, když vyhrál tyran? Tyran, který prolévá krev, jako by to byla jen voda, jež by zavlažovala zem. Tyran, jemuž zemřeli synové a chtěl pomstu. Tak krutou, bolestnou za to že mu zabili nástupce. Jeho hněv byl namířen proti všem hlavním sektám, avšak na jednu osobu připadlo něco horšího než hněv. Osoba, pod kterou zahynul jeho prvorozený syn. Ruce jež byly poskvrněny krví jeho následovníka, oblíbeného syna, musí prosit o odpuštění. Chce ho vidět na kolenou, zlomeného a žadonícího. 

Sídlo Qishan Wen sekty bylo rozsáhlé a majestátní. Nacházelo se v údolí obkopeném vysokými skalami, které čněly ke slunci stejně, jako sebestřednost hlavy této sekty. 

Na budovách byly vyřezávaná slunce, ohně či draci. Všude bylo znát bohatství sekty a teď i vítěztví ve velké bitvě. Vlajky s rudým sluncem povlávaly v mrazivém větru. Hlavní palác postihlo zvláštní ticho, i když byl plný lidí. 

Velká, děsivá budova vztyčená nad ostatní. S rudou střechou, plná zlata, sluncí, draků a žáru. 

Ve velikém sálu bez stolků a jen se sametovými polštářky na sezení se konalo zasedání. Na stupínku přede všemi stál vyšší statný muž v bílých róbách s rudými plamýnky na rukávech a lemech. Černé vlasy mu padaly do poloviny zad a jejich část měl staženou do drdolu, který držela zdobná zlatá spona. Na ní byl navěšen řetízek s jantarem, jež zdobil střed čela. Oči byly plné vítěztví a pohrdání. Rty měl zkroucené v posměšný úšklebek. 

Nechal si pozvat hlavy čtyř nejvýznamějších sekt; Lan Wangjiho z Gusu Lan; Jiang Wanyina z Yunmeng Jiang, kterého doprovázela jeho sestra Jiang Yanli; Jin Guangshana z Lanling Jin a Nie Mingjueho z Qinghe Nie. A těm přikázal, jako poraženým ,aby mu přivedli jeho nové konkubíny. Vybíral tak, aby je měl hezky v šachu. 

Vedle Lan Wangjiho stál jeho starší bratr Lan Xichen. Byli stejně vysocí, se stejně řezanou tváří, stejnou stavbou těla, ale jejich oči a výraz tváře se lišily. Wangjiho oči byly zlatavé, plné zimy. Ukazovaly zasněženou krajinu pnlou opadaných smutných stromů. Za sníh dokázal pohlédnout jen Xichen, který v nich viděl oheň lásky a něhy schovaný jen pro jednu osobu. Jen jednoho, kterého se měl dnes vzdát. 

I když Xichen věděl jaký osud ho čeká, tak se usmíval. Oči v létě přecházely do podzimu. Listí se barvilo, květy vadly, avšak úsměv zůstával. Nemyslel na sebe, ale na Wangjiho, který příjde o dvě osoby, pro které žije. Pro svého bratra a lásku. A oba dva mu vzal Wen Ruohan.

Bratři mlčeli. Wangjiho oči pohlcené v sněhové vánici propichovaly Wen Ruohana skrz na skrz. Pro Gusu Lan sektu bylo neobvyklé někoho nenávidět, ale láska neznala omezení. Nejenže mu bude šahat na bratra, ale svou zkrvavenou hrubou ruku vztáhne na jeho lásku. Co mohl dělat? Jen přihlížet a mlčet.

Yanli objímala Wei Wuxiana, který se sám vydal, aby ona či jejich bratr, Jiang Wanyin, nebyli vydáni jako trofej. Wuxian se velice kvůli tomu s Wanyinem pohádal, ale když Wuxian neměl co ztratit (kromě svých sourozenců).

Wanyin stál s překříženýma pažema na hrudi. Chtěl Wen Ruohanovu hlavu na podnose. Nejenže Wen sekta vyvraždila jeho sektu, zabila jejich rodiče a vypálila Lotus Pier, tak si vymáhali jeho bratra jako živou hračku. I když se s Wei Wuxianem někdy rvali a hádali, tak stále to byl jeho bratr, kterého se nevzdá. Navíc rozbrečel Yanli. Za to se umírá. Jejich milá, nevinná sestřička brečela a šeptala Wuxianovi: „Promiň, promiň. Nechci abys šel pryč. On je zlý...“ 

Wei Wuxian se snažil být veselý kvůli ostatním: „Jak mě znáte, já mu uteču a nic se mi nestane. Zase budeme spolu a šťastný.“ Věděl, že je to lež. Něco uvnitř se zlomilo a začal brečet. Jeho úsměv stále nemizel z tváře: „Shijie, připravíš pro mě svou světoznámou polívku, že jo?“ 

Wanyin to nevydržel a šel oba obejmout. „Jestli se nevrátiš, pošlu na tebe psy, aby tě našli a dovlekli tě domů,“ oznámil mu s třesoucím se hlasem.

„Klidně ať mě odsud odtáhnou psi,“ uchechtl se smutně Wuxian, „chci domů. Tak moc chci domů.“

Rozloučení U Lanling jin sekty bylo chladné. Jin Guangshan chtěl dosáhnout dobrého postavení, tak vybral svého prvorozeného syna, Jin Zixuana, který měl uraženě překřížené ruce na hrudi a bral to jako zradu. Proč zrovna on má být hračkou pro nějakého znuděného zvrhlíka? 

A jako vždy byla Qinghe Nie sekta nejhlučnější. Nie Huaisang brečel a utíral si své slzy rukávem. Nie Mingjue se snažil neztratit svou pevnou tvář, ale bolelo ho to. Tak moc. Je tak slabý, proto musí vydat svého bratra, jako nějakou zlatou trofej na okrasu. Není okrasou a nikdy jí taky nebude. Vždy věřil, že se stane válečníkem. Avšak prohrál válku...

„Přestaň brečet, uděláš svému klanu ostudu,“ mručel Mingjue.

„Chci domů...,“ vzlykal Huaisang, „klidně budu cvičit se svou šavlí, jen... Jen mě tu nenechávej. Budu poslušný... Klidně spal všechny mé vějíře.“ Zavěsil se na Mingjueho, který se zatřásl pod náporem bratrových emocí. „Nechci je. Ať je plameny všechny schvátí. Ať horké plameny spolykají mé vějíře. Ať splatí cenu mého těla, která stejně není velká,“ Huaisang schovával svou hlavu do bratrova kabátce. Na chvíli zvedl tvář, aby se mu zadíval do očí: „Podívej se na mě, bratře. Mé tělo je slabé, pohublé, malé. Co z něj získá? Nic.“ I když se ptal, tak znal odpověď, proč Wen Ruohan chce jeho. Chce se Mingjuemu pomstít, zlomit ho, vidět ho brečet na kolenou. Dopřeje Ruohanovi podívanou, kdy je smutný a zlomený.

Mingjue ho sevřel v objetí: „Kdyby bylo na mně, tak tě nevydám a budu bojovat klidně proti celému světu.“ Jak typické pro Mingjueho.

Wen Ruohan se nad výjevem smutku neskutečně bavil. Rozhodl se, že si trochu s ostatními pohraje: „Nie Huaisangu, mohl bys za mnou?“

Mingjue ho nechtěl pustit, ale jeho mladší bratr šel jako poslušná ovečka na porážku. Oči stále zalité slzami skrývaly zhnusení a hněv. Stoupl si před Ruohana a strach ho přemohl. Roztřásl se. Ruohan se usmál a položil mu ruku na rameno. Huaisang instiknitvě chytl jeho předloktí. Snažil se sundat jeho ruku ze svého ramene, ale Ruohan se zašklebil: „Když to nejde po dobrém, A-Sangu.“

„Opovaž se ho nazývat A-Sangem, ty....,“ zahřměl Mingjue. Radši se zarazil, protože mravy jsou mravy. A před Xichenem nechtěl používat svůj bohatý vulgární slovník. Kdyby tu nebyl....

Ruohan ho ignoroval a jedním rychlým pohybem roztrhal Huaisangovy róby. Celý sál byl zaražen. Huaisang se třásl po celém těle a snažil se zadržet své slzy. Ruohan si ho prohlížel: „Máš jemné rysy. Celkově máš zšenštilou postavu, jak neobvyklé pro Qinghe Nie sektu, kde muži jsou mužní a ženy mají plné tvary.“

Huaisang své tělo nenáviděl. Jeho bratr byl vysoký a svalnatý. Co on? Slabý, zšenštilý, ubohý. Ruhan se usmál, protože zabrnkal na jeho citlivou strunu: „Nemusíš být smutný, i přes to všechno jsi krásný.“ Podepřel jeho bradu svými dlouhými prsty.

Mingjue šmátral po své šavli, která bohužel chyběla. Sevřel pěsti, chtěl něco vykřiknout či rovnou Ruohana nějak odtáhnout. Jenže bylo pozdě. Ruohan se sklonil k vyděšenému Huaisangovi, po dlouhé chvíli se jejich rty setkaly. Ustrašený zavřel oči a sevřel rty. Jenže to ho nezachránilo před chtivým jazykem, který vnikl dovnitř. Huaisang ho vší silou odstrčil. Třásl se a psychickým vyčerpáním se zhroutil na kolena. Roztřesenou rukou si utřel slinu tekoucí po bradě.

Celý sál zaraženě mlčel. Wen Ruohan se spokojeně zadíval na Mingjueho, kterého spaloval nevýslovný hněv. Mingjue mu chtěl říct, že by mu chtěl useknout hlavu, uřezat prsty, vyříznout jazyk, zlámat hnáty... Ale před Xichenem se musí krotit. Podíval se na toho, jež s pobouřením hleděl na Wen Ruohana, který si spokojeně oblízl rty. Tenhle pohled nikdy u Xichena neviděl. 

„Jestli se A-Sangu budeš takto chovat, tak nevím jak dnešní večer s tebou dopadne,“ Ruohan se sklonil k oslovenému, aby ho něžně pohladil po tváři. Huaisang znechuceně odvrátil pohled. 

Mingjue se pobouřeně zadíval na Ruohana. „Víš, kam s mravy!“ zahulákal a šel si pro svého bratra. Ruohan byl spokojen, pro teď to stačí. Chce si pohrát i s ostatními. Odstoupil, aby udělal prostor pro naštvaného démona, který přišel utěšit svého bratra. 

Mingjue vzal malou hromádku neštěstí do náruče a šel zase na své místo: „Jestli to do něj strčíš, uříznu ti to a předhodím psům.“ 

Wanyin zacpal své sestře uši: „Hlídejte si svůj slovník, pane Nie!“

Mingjue ho ignoroval a radši utěšoval svého bratra, který byl bledý jako smrt. Věděl, co ho tu bude čekat, ale nechtěl hned první den mít poskvrněné tělo.

Ruohan zaměřil svůj chtivý pohled na Wei Wuxiana. Ten muž se mu líbil. Měl oči plné jisker, jeho povaha byla hravá a veselá. Vyhlídl si svého oblíbence.

Lan Wangji ten pohled pochopil a sevřel své pěsti. Nechtěl dopustit, aby někdo jako Wen Ruohan pošpinil čistotu Wei Wuxiana. Tyranovy ruce jsou tak špinavé na to, aby se dotýkaly andělské pokožky jeho milého. Ruce pošpiněné krví přejíždějící po bílé kůži a zanechávající rudé stopy po vášnivých dotycích... Vzdechy, jedovatý šepot démona, který bere a bere. Chce jeho tělo, duši a mysl. Jen kdyby řekl Wei Wuxianovi, co k němu cítí... Mohli spolu utéct pryč, daleko od všeho utrpení. Ale chtěl by? Chtěl by Wei Wuxian všechno zahodit jen kvůli tomu, aby mohl být s ním? Opětoval by jeho lásku?

To jen ve snu, ušklíbl se Wangji. Už několikrát si opakoval, že Wuxian má rád děvčata a né muže. Ale kdyby....

Zrudly mu uši a odvrátil zrak. Jeho zhýralé myšlenky pronásledovaly i jeho sny. A to většinou dávaly vzniknout mokrým snům, kdy se budil se zvláštním pocitem ve svých dolních partiich. Pokaždé musel převléknout svou postel, protože byla špinavá, poskvrněná jeho vášnivými představami. Styděl se za to. Po každém mokrém snu následovala dlouhá meditace na zklidnění. Ale ty slastné, jemné vzdechy... Vášnivé sliby... A ty ústa okolo jeho... Nenáviděl tyhle představy. Nemohl ho mít, tak proč fantazírovat? 

„Wangji, jen klid,“ oslovil ho polohlasně usmívající Xichen. Objal ho a pevně ho stisknul. Aspoň bratr mu rozumí.

Ruohan se zašklebil: „Wei Wuxiane, byl bys tak laskav?“

Rodina Jiang odmítla pustit volaného a dělali, že neslyší. Ruohanovi docházela trpělivost: „Wei Wuxiane?“

„Promiňte, pane,“ Wuxian se vyvlíkl ze směti objetí a mířil si to na podium, „můj sluch není dokonalý.“ Jiang Wanyin si pomyslel, že i přes to všechno si zanechává svou nestydatost. „Jen tak do něj,“ zašklebil se Wanyin.

Když Wuxian dorazil na podium, tak si s lehkostí odhalil rameno s pohledem říkajícím: „Jako ukázka před první nocí to stačí.“ Ruohana to pobavilo. Pravou rukou ho chytil okolo pasu a druhou dal na krk. Ústa přiblížil k odhalenému rameni, aby ho ožužlal. Z úst Wuxiana zazněl překvapený vzdech, který znervóznil Wangjiho. 

Wanyin zakryli Yanli oči. Wangji chtěl vraždit, ale udržel se. Bratrovo objetí ho uklidňovalo. (Hlavně znemožňovalo pohybu). Zixuana děsila představa, že jednou příjde na řadu. Už věděl, co dnes večer bude dělat.  
Bratři Nie byli schouleni v objetí. Huaisang se stále snažil vzpamatovat z traumatu. Mingjue mumlal ukolébavku, kterou ho naučila Huaisangova matka.

Ruohan zakončil své pobuřování společnosti dlouhým vášnivým polibkem, u kterého měl zabořenou ruku v havraních vlasech Wuxiana. Pohladil ho po tváři: „A-Xiane můžeš jít.“

Wuxian sestoupil odhodlaně z pódia, avšak jeho oči byly plné znechucení a smutku. Ruohanova ústa mu dělala špatně. Chtěl domů...

Wanyin odkril Yanli oči a hned objali nově příchozího. Wuxian se opřel celou vahou o svého bratra, který ho poplácal povzbudivě po zádech. Wanyin šeptal výhrušky, urážky a kletby mířené proti Wen Ruohanovi. Yanli propukla v pláč.

Xichen držel pevněji svého bratra, který byl na pokraji vraždění a zhroucení. Wangjiho tělo se třáslo. Ruohanovy špinavé rty se dotkly andělských rtíků Wei Yinga; ruce potřísněné krví tisíců se bořily do hebkých ravraních vlasů; a... a... ty hrůzné značky na rameni... Dělalo se mu zle. Wei Ying si to nezaslouží. Nikdo si to v této místnosti nezaslouží. A to stejné bude čekat jeho staršího bratra, jež dopadne stejně... Potřísněný krví, jedem a zákeřnými slovy. Nedokáže je oba chránit... Horké slzy mu tečou po tvářích.

Xichen pohladil jeho vlasy: „Bratře, prosím neroň pro nás slzy. Vzpomínej na nás a snaž se udělat svět lepším.“

„Mn...“ zamručel nespokojeně Wangji. Chce brečet, tak taky bude. Utřel si své slzy, aby je nikdo další neviděl.

Xichen pustil svého bratra, když Ruohan pronesl jeho jméno. Usmál se na bratra a vykročil k prokletému pódiu. Wangji sevřel pěsti. Kdyby jeho pohled mohl vraždit, tak Ruohan leží několikrát na podlaze mrtvý. 

Ruohan šahal na Wei Yinga a teď ještě jeho bratr. To je moc. Dostane je zpátky.

Mingjue zvedl hlavu od Huaisanga a zatl zuby. Xichen... Nie Huaisan věděl, že jeho bratr chová city pro Xichena a to co teď uvidí se mu vryje do paměti. Snažil se zaměstnat jeho pozornost, aby zmírnil jeho utrpení. Bylo jedno, když do něj bušil svými pěstmi nebo prosil. Minguje se stále díval na Xichena.

„To co se povídá o Lan sektě, je vskutku pravda,“ Ruohan se zasmál a začal Xichenovi rozvazovat jeho pás u hanfu. Bílá stuha mu zůstala v rukách. Vysvlékl ho ze svrchní části hanfu. Tím odhalil jeho svalnatou bledou hruď, na kterou následně položil svou ruku. Přejížděl svou hrubou dlaní po jeho sněhově bílé pokožce. „Jsi opravdu nádherný,“ zašeptal Ruohan. Své rty přiblížil k jeho krku. Nejprve jej oblízl a pak se do něj zakousl. 

Yanli, která to pozorovala, omdlela. Wanyin ji cyhtil a opatrně položil na měkké polštářky. Svráštil obočí a jeho Zdian zapraskal fialovým světlem. Wangji se snažil uklidnit, myslel na své huňaté králíčky. „Mysli na ně; malí, huňatí, strakatí, králíčci; Wei Ying; králíčci...“ opakoval si.

Mingjue trousil tichou nadávku za nadávkou. Huaisang ho klidnil a chlácholil. Jin Zixuanovi se chtělo zvracet.

Xichen přihmouřil oči. Naštěstí se to neděje jeho bratrovi... Jeho malý, ale odvážný bráška, musí zůstat v bezpečí.

Ruohan se odtáhl a vtiskl Xichenovi polibek, který zakončil kousancem do rtu.

Když se Xichen vrátil ke svému bratrovi, byl stále bez svého svršku, tak Wangji přes něj přehodil svůj kabátec.

„Jin Zixuane, pojď jsem,“ zašklebil se Ruohan. Hnusila se mu podlézavostí Jin sekty. Jin Zixuan nevypadal špatně, byl krásný, ale velice vzdorný. Zixuan se s odfrknutím dostavil na pódium a spražil ho pohledem. Ruohan se k němu přiblížil a obmotal okolo něj své ruce. 

Zixuan zavřel své oči, nechtěl nic vidět. Ruohan si povzdechl: „Takže si asi budeš libovat v páskách přes oči?“

„Co...?!“ Zixuan nedokončil svou otázku, protože Ruohan využil otevřených úst k polibku. Zixuan ho odstrčil a začal si rukávem utírat své rty. Mumlal očisťující modlitbičky, které mísil s nestoudnými nadávkami.

„Užijte si poslední den se svou kultivací,“ pravil Ruohan jako by oznamoval počasí. S touto větou odešel ze sálu plného zlomených duší.


	2. Zoufalý zpěv malého ptáčka ( The hopeless singing of the little bird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poslední večer, kdy jsou představitelé sekt se svými bližními.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jde to do temnoty hodně rychle. Teď to je surová kapitola.  
> Byly dvě možnosti a to: buďto přidat do této kapitolky citróny a nebo je nechat dozrát do další kapitoly.  
> (další kapitola bude následovat za hodně dlouhou dobu)

Ruohan jim dopřál alespoň poslední příjemnou chvilku. Rodiny ubytoval pospolu a nechal jim přinést večeře. 

V pokoji určeném pro bratry z GusuLan bylo naprosté ticho. Oba dva nepotřebovali slov a vychutnávali si svou poslední společnou chvíli. Jediné, co prolomilo ticho, byl smutný duet guqinu a xiaa, který zněl po večeři, s malými přestávkami, až do osmi hodin večerních.

U rodiny Jiang to vypadalo hlučněji, ale většina konverzace byla proložena dlouhými, nepříjemnými pomlkami. Nikdo nevěděl, co má říkat či jak se zachovat. I Wei Wuxian se zdržoval svých vtipů. Jiang Wanyin někdy prohodil urážku mířenou na Wen Ruohana. Yanli plakala a plakala. 

To co mělo být příjemnou chvilkou se u Lanling Jin sekty zvrhlo v nepříjemnou chladnou atmosféru. Každý si seděl ve svém koutku a mlčel. Po večeři se Jin Zixuan zvedl se slovy, že si naposled půjde zacvičit se svým mečem. A opravdu to bylo naposled...

Nie sekta byla hlučná. Oba dva bratři se snažili toho druhého rozveselit. „Jestli mu nevrazíš, tak ti zlámu nohy!“ smál se už značně ovíněný Mingjue. Vzal bratra do jemné kravaty a rozcuchal mu vlasy: „Nezapoměň, co jsem tě učil za chvaty.“

Huaisang se po dlouhé době rozesmál: „Ano, bratře, pamatuju. Naučil jsem se i pár tlakových bodů.“ Jako důkaz trochu zmáčkl bratrovo zápěstí. Mingjue ho pustil a mnul si svou ruku. Měl v očích hrdost.

Jejich radost ukončil sluha, který měl Huaisanga odvést do lázní a pak k Ruohanovi. Zvláštně pokukoval po Huaisangovi. Kdyby Mingujeho nezastavil jeho mladší bratr, tak by sluhu uškrtil. „Děkuji, už půjdu,“ jemně se poklonil a povzbudivě se usmál na bratra, který si uraženě sedl ke stolu s rýžovým vínem.

Sluha byl o trochu starší než Huaisang. Měl široká ramena, černé vlasy svázané do drdolu a divoké, núprosné oči. Huaisang měl z něho zvláštní pocit. Vzal si vějíř do ruky a pevně ho mačkal. „Jen klid, jen klid,“ mumlal si potichu.

Došli do kamenných lázní. Huaisang se chtěl v předsíňce vysvléknout z hanfu, ale sluha tam stále byl a čekal. Nespouštěl z něho oči. Huaisang si uvědomil, že bratr je daleko. Musí to vyřešit sám. Rozhodl se, že bude dělat to, co umí nejlépe a to hrát hru: „Mohl bych být, prosím, osamotě?“

„Chtěl jsem se také vykoupat,“ ušklíbl se sluha, „náš bojový oddíl měl dnes dlouhý trénink a jsem spocený jako pes.“ Začal si rozvazovat rudý pás od hanfu.

Huaisang zbledl, ale stále si nechával svůj sladký, nevědoucí úsměv: „Nejsem dobrým společníkem na konverzace a... a...“ Máchal rukama a třásl hlavou. „Opravdu nevím, proč byste chtěl trávit čas ve společnosti s někým jako jsem já,“ lhal. Věděl dost jistě proč, chce být s ním. 

„Wen Ruohan nemá rád, když musí čekat. Tak byste se už mohl jít koupat,“ pronesl strojeným tónem.

Huaisang zvážil své možnosti a všechny končily stejně. On na podlaze ,nahý, a tento sluha či voják, nebo co vlastně byl, nad ním s rukama na jeho bocích... Bude dál hrát divadlo.

Rozvázal si pás a ladným pohybem si shodil vrstvy hanfu na zem. Vějíř si vzal sebou. Cítil jak na sobě má sluhovy oči, jak zkoumají každý záhyb jeho útlého těla. Došel na venkovní prostranství, když ucítil horkou paži ovinutou okolo jeho pasu, teplý dech na jeho krku, tělo až moc přitisklé k jeho a něco co by rád necítil na svém pozadí.

Začal ho mlátit vějířem, avšak mu byl záhy vytržen z ruky. Křičel a plakal, ale nikdo ho neslyšel. Bratr byl moc daleko. Jeho paže byly zdviženy do vzduchu a jeho zápětí svázána stužkou k sobě. Cítil, jak se mu zařezávala do zapěstí. „Moc utažené,“ zavzlykal.

„Jen prosjistotu. I když jsi snadná kořist, ale stále jsi Nie a ti se bez boje nevzdávají,“ uchechtl se sluha, „že A-Sangu?“ Zulíbal mu krk, paže mu stále držel ve vzduchu a druhou rukou mu hladil boky. Stále se k němu tiskl.

V jednu chvíli ležel na ledové zemi a sluha nad ním klečel. „Jsi nádherný,“ mumlal a jeho blédé pokožce uděloval vroucí polibky. Nezanechával žádné stopy. „Máš nádherné boky,“ chtivě mu je hladil. Pustil mu zápěstí, protože Huaisang neměl sílu dál bojovat. Jednou rukou si přidržel jeho stehno a druhou uchopil jeho hrdost. Huaisang vzdechl: „Né... nechte mě být... prosím...“

Sluha se hrubě zasmál: „Stejně jsi hračka, která skončí v Modrém pavilonu.“ Sluha s hlazením nepřestával, dokud mu nespočinula bílá lepkavá tekutina na ruce a hrudi. Pak ho pustil a oblízl si dlaň: „Hmm... klidně bych si tě nechal.“

Huaisang nevěděl, jestli se mu chce zvracet nebo vraždit. Bál se co, dál příjde...

Sluha mu chytil obě stehna a oddělil je od sebe: „Jsi tak nádherný...“ Nedopověděl, protože ho někdo chytil a odtáhl od něj. Neměl se šanci bránit a cítil jako by ho celé tělo neposlouchalo.  
Tvrdě narazil zády do kamenné zdi a vzhlédl na toho, kdo mu překazil jeho zábavu. Přeběhl ho mráz po zádech, byl to Lan Xichen. Usmíval se jako vždy, sladce a něžně, jenže jeho modré oči metaly blesky. Z těch modrých hlubokých očí vystupovala smrt. V jeho hlase znělo opovržení: „Vynucovat si cokoliv násilím je špatné.“

Sluha chtěl něco říct, ale nedokázal svá ústa otevřít. „Obhajovat se nemá smysl,“ řekl s varovným tónem, „to co si udělal a chtěl udělat, se nedá prominout.“

Přešel k Huaisangovi, který se snažil rozvázat si ruce. Stužka se mu více zařezávala do kůže až tak, že mu z pár míst tekla krev. Brečel a něco si mumlal. „Huaisangu,“ oslovil ho starostlivě Xichen, „nemusíš se bát, už jsem tu s tebou.“ Klekl si k němu a rozvázal mu ruce. Huaisang se zhroutil do jeho náruče. Bělostné róby mu špinil svou krví, ale Xichenovi to bylo jedno. 

„Chci pryč! Nechci tu být! Ty ruce.... Nechci, aby se mě kdokoliv takhle dotýkal! A dělal ty hrozné věci, vždyť....“ Huaisang vzlykal, třásl se a schovával si tvář do jeho rób. Na chvíli zvedl hlavu, aby se jejich pohledy setkaly. Xichen v jeho očích viděl odpor, zhnusení a něco, co se pomalu tříštilo na maličké kousíčky. Vlasy s nádechem podzimu mu padaly do tváře. Xichen je jemně palcem zastrčil za ucho. „Ochráním tě,“ usmál se povzbudivě, „budu tu pro tebe a neopustím tě.“

Huaisang se pokusil usmát, ale povedl se mu jen lehce pozvednout koutky úst: „Nedivím se, že ti můj bratr tolik věří.“

„Bohužel tě neuchráním před Wen Ruohanem... Je mi to líto...“ uvědomil si, že má svou ruku příliš dlouho na Huaisangově tváři. Stáhl ji, aby ho nevyděsil ještě víc než je teď.

Zvážněl: „Tebe se také Ruohan bude dotýkat... Vyšichni jsme jeho malé panenky na hraní...“

Xichen si vytyčil cíl, ke kterému bude směřovat, aby neztratil svůj zdravý rozum. Kromě ochrany Wei Wuxiana a sprostředkovávání informací o něm Lan Wangjimu; bude ochraňovat Huaisanga. Nechce, aby něco tak čistého a nevinného bylo zlomeno. Neviděl ty hrůzy války... Ta mrtvá těla kupící se na hromady. Rudý planoucí oheň za temných nocí, který voněl tak zvláštně... Nezabíjel tak jako on. Netekla mu krev po rukách, neschla mu na nich. Byl čistý... Tak moc čistý. Neslyšel křik umírajících vojáků, jejich prosby o milost či jak volali své milé. Někdy slýchával jejich křik a pláč, když šel spát. Neměl ke komu se přivinout... Potřeboval někoho takového, ke komu by se mohl přitisknout. Zabořit hlavu do vlasů a aspoň na malou chvíli zapomenout... Cítit vůni těch vlasů. Ruku mít na klidně zvedající se hrudi. Broukat si tajemné, starodávné melodie, které zná jen sama krajina... Chtěl utéct pryč, daleko a vzít si někoho takového sebou...

„Xichene?“ prolomil jeho myšlenky ustrašený hlas Huaisanga.

„Hmm,“ cítil horké slzy tekoucí po lících, „toho muže odnesu do druhé místnosti. Můžeš se jít v klidu koupat. Za chvíli se k tobě přidám.“ Vstal, chytl vyděšeného sluhu za paži. Postavil ho na jeho nohy a odvlekl ho do předsíňky, kde přes něj přehodil róby. Znovu ho zpražil pohledem: „Nemám tě právo trestat...“ S těmi slovy odešel znovu k lázním, kde se vysvlékl ze svých bělostných rób.

Mezitím se Huaisang naložil do teplé vody a snažil se uklidnit. Začal si pět tichou, smutnou baladu o měsíci a mrtvých duších. 

Nahý Xichen se chystal vstoupit do vody, avšak díky tiché písni se zarazil. Byla tak půvabná a smutná. Poprvé slyšel Huaisangův zpěv a hned si ho zamiloval. Cítil ze slov sílu. Kdyby se Huaisang místo šermu soustředil na GusuLan techniku.... 

Huaisang otočil hlavu a hned ji sklonil k vodní hladině. Hnědé vlasy mu zakryly celou tvář. „Moc ti děkuji za záchranu,“ zamumlal.

„Jsem rád, že jsem nepřišel tak pozdě, ale stejně... Nemuselo k tomu vůbec dojít,“ pronesl Xichen, když vstoupil do bazénu plného horké vody. Sedl si tak daleko, aby to bylo Huaisangovi příjemné, ale zároveň blízko, aby to nevypadalo, že je tak odtažitý. Podal mu mýdlo na vlasy a na tělo. Snažil se zahnat smutek svým úsměvem: „Dovezl jsem si je z Gusu. Vyráběli jsme je s Wangjim.“

Huaisang si je vzal do rukou a přivoněl k nim. Voněla po jasmínu, dnech zalitých sluncem a radosti. Vybavil si Gusu za letních nocí; oblohu posetou hvězdami; krajinu posedlou tmou a její tajemné hlasy. „Díky,“ usmál se unaveně Huaisang.

Oba dva se v tichosti myli. Když byli hotoví, suší a oblečeni, tak Xichen uvolnil kouzlo, aby se sluha, jež se bál na Huaisanga vůbec pohlédnout, mohl alespoň obléknout. 

Sluha je poslušně zavedl ke komnatě Wen Ruohana. Xichenovi bylo líto, že Huaisanga tam vede, ale co s tím mohl udělat? 

„Nejprve prohledejte lázně,“ podrážděný Ruohanův hlas zněl chodbou. Stáli vedle něj dva strážní, kteří se mu hluboce poklonili. Ruohan zdvihl ruku na znamení, ať počkají. „Huaisangu, co ti tak trvalo?“ spražil ho káravým pohledem. Pak se podíval na Xichena, který měl stále ve svých očích smrt, a sluhu, jež hned klesl na kolena a hluboce se poklonil. 

„Pane, promiňte mi,“ začal, „byl jsem v pokušení.“ Dal dlouhou pomlku než pokračoval: „Potrestejte mě jakkoliv, ale nenechávejte mě s prvním panem Lanem.“

„Takže si přepadl Huaisanga v lázních?“ Ruohan k němu přišel blíž. V jeho očích hořely ohně hněvu, které vyděsily všechny kromě Xichena. Pohrdavě se usmál: „Já ti nic neudělám, ale ten komu tě předám ti uřeže všechny končetiny, vyřízne jazyk a naučítě si hlídat svůj chtíč.“

Huaisang zbledl. Jestli to takhle půjde dál, tak Mingjue bude na hranici Qi zhroucení. 

„Odveďte ho do cely,“ přikázal svým strážným. 

Strážní sluhu zvedli a odtáhli ho pryč. Byl slyšet křik a zoufalé prosby.

Ruohan se hladově na oba dva usmál: „Když už tu jste oba... Tak si můžeme společně užít trochu zábavy ve třech.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola bude na psaní peklo.


	3. Večer přesycený vůní jasmínu (the night full of the smell of jasmine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Večerní seance ve třech, kterou si užívá jen wrh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tato kapitolka mi při jejím psaní způsobila spoustu traumat. Nevím co k tomu více napsat. 
> 
> Jen varování jsou to koncentrovaná traumata a úvahy.

Xichen naklonil hlavu na znamení nesouhlasu, ale jeho úsměv nemizel z jeho tenkých rtů. Musel přiznat, že Huaisang se mu líbil od začátku tažení na Slunce. Jeho hebké vlasy v barvě podzimu s jejich nasládlou skořicovou vůní ho často dráždily. Jen si do nich zabořit hlavu a vdechovat tu omamnou vůni, zapomenout na válku a starosti. Mohl? Jen ve svých snech. Vzít ty malé bledé ruce do svých pevných dlaní, hladit je, laskat je. Dívat se mu do jeho hlubokých, hnědozlatých očí a rozplynout se v nich. A ty rty? Přejížděl by po nich palcem a rozdával by jim jemné polibky.   
Pozoroval, jak vzácný květ rozkvétá za krvavých dešťů. Často opěvoval jeho krásu ve svých melodiích a básních. Nic sexuálního, jen si všímal detailů a obdivoval ho, jako když by byl písní či obrazem. Ale dotýkat se ho takovým způsobem... To nemohl... Je to špatné... Huaisang ho nemiluje a co on? Byl zmaten ze svých citů, které si začal uvědomovat, když Huaisang tajně přijel do tábora, když Mingjue byl raněn. Obvazoval mu rány, oči zalité slzami a ten odhodlaný pohled. Stále to byl malý ustrašený Huaisang, který potřeboval chránit, avšak v očích se zrcadlila síla válečníka, který bude stát do posledního dechu. Ale opravdu neměl žádné sexuální představy... Jen sen o něžných sladkých polibcích, za který se styděl. Sen o objetích, dlouhých a hřejivých. 

Xichenovi se hnusila představa, že musel.... Z těchto imaginací se mu zvedal žaludel. 

Huaisang začal třást hlavou. Nechtěl se Xichena dotýkat, vždyť byl láskou jeho bratra. První noc měla být jeho... Sevřel se mu žaludek. Xichena vždy obdivoval, byl krásný, chytrý a odvážný. Hrál nádherně na xiao a guqin. Jeho kultivace byla jedna z nejlepších a to nemluvě o šermu. Chápal proč ho bratr miluje. Nešlo nemít rád Xichena. Usměvavá a klidná tvář. Byl jako cukrovinka, které se říkalo dračí vous, sladký, nadýchaný a všichni ho měli rádi. 

A tenhle něžný muž se ho měl dotýkat nestydatým způsobem...

Tohle nepřežije...

Wen Ruohan otevřel dveře a zavedl je do pokoje. Hned za nimi tiše přivřel dveře. Kynul jim směrem k posteli. Xxichen šel, ale Huaisan se sekl. „Nejsme žádné tvé loutky na hraní, Wen Zhene!“ Huaisang zakřičel z plných plic. Využil Ruohanovo rodné jméno, aby ho urazil.

Ruohan svráštil obočí, sevřel rty a přišel blíž k Huaisangovi: „A co si čekal? Prohráli jste válku.“ Stál u Huasanga tak blízko, že se málem dotýkali těly. „Abych byl konkrétní, tvůj bratr prohrál válku,“ zašklebil se a pohladil ho po tváři, „drahý A-Sangu. To je jen bratrova vina. Tvůj drahocený Da-ge za to může.“

Xichen chtěl zasáhnout, avšak výbuch hněvu Huaisanga byl rychlejší než výřečnost Zewu-juna. „Můj bratr za to nemůže,“ Huaisang odstrčil Ruohana od sebe, „kdo vedl nesmyslnou válku? Kdo nechal bez rozdílu všechny umírat? Kdo nechal vypálit sídlo Gusu Lan sekty a kdo schválil masakr Yumeng Jiang sekty? Krev na tvých rukách nikdy nezaschne! Cítíš snad vinu? Nevypadáš na to. Bavíš se nad tím.“ 

Ruohanovi začala pomalu docházet trpělivost. Sevřel Huaisangovi tváře a políbil ho. Držel ho dlouho, dokud měli oba dech, pak ho pustil. Xichen to všechno pozoroval. Chtěl zasáhnout, ale bál se, že to zhorší. 

Zaznělo plesknutí, Ruohan si zmateně mnul tvář. Přivřel oči a sevřel rty. Chytl Huaisanga hrubě za zápěstí a hodil ho na velkou postel. Xichen si k němu sedl a skryl ho do své náruče. Huaisang ho odstrčil, hněv mu plál v očích: „Wen Zhene, jen ty můžeš za smrt svých synů! I ty máš jejich krev na svých rukách, kape a kape. Vidíš ji? Slyšíš jejich hlasy, když jdeš spát?“

Xichen si ho znovu přivinul k sobě a zašeptal: „Huaisangu, tohle nikam nevede.“

V Ruohanových očích vzplály nenávistné ohně, ale jen se zašklebil. On za smrt svých synů nemůže. Po jeho prvorozeném synovi se mu stýskalo, avšak ten druhorozený... přinášel jen zklamání. „A-Sangu, abych ti dokázal svou trpělivost, tak tě dnes nepotrestám. Ale jestli ještě jednou budeš takto mluvit, neudržím se.“ Sedl si naproti posteli do pohodlného, vyřezávaného křesla. „Jen sis vysloužil modrý pavilon,“ smutně si povzdechl, „věřil jsem, že máš na víc, ale Nie je Nie.“

Xichen a Huaisang nechápali, co to znamená, ale nelíbilo se jim to.

„Konec tlachání,“ Ruohan pronesl zpěvným hlasem. Kynul jim: „Když už jste tak blízcí, tak můžete nejprve začít beze mne. Tak svlékněte se.“

Huaisang ztuhl, tohle není dobré. Nikdy nesmyje svůj hřích ze svého těla, ani šalvěj mu nepomůže. Navždy bude potřísněn tekutinou lásky. Jeho první akt vášně si vezme láska jeho bratra a to ho děsilo, ale Xichen byl tolikrát lepší než Ruohan. Avšak... Musí se bratrovi omluvit. Padne na kolena a bude prosit o odpuštění. Bude brečet a omlouvat se. Pomůže mu to?

Po dlouhé době Xichena opustil něžný úsměv. „Ne,“ špitl. „Ne, odmítám,“ řekl hlasitěji.

„Cože?“ zasmál se Ruohan. Znuděně si opřel hlavu o dlaň a loket o opěradlo: „Neptal jsem se na tvůj názor, Xichene. Stejně bys ho někdy ohnul a neříkej, že ne.“

Xichenovi uši zrudly a více se zamračil: „Není to z jeho svobodné vůle tak, proč bych měl s ním souložit? Není to snad akt dvou naprosto oddaných duší, které splynou v jedno? Nie Huaisang to nechce, tak proč ho nutit? Má to být příjemná chvíle pro obě osoby, né jednostranné. Nejdu za tělesným potěšením, ale za láskou.“ Xichen sevřel Huaisanga v objetí. „Když vás poslechnu, nebudu se lišit od toho strážného. Nechci klesnout na jeho úroveň.“

Neublížím Huaisangovi, nechci vidět strach v jeho očích. Nechci....

„Hmm,“ zamručel Ruohan, „s vámi není zábava, ale s Wangjim by být mohla. Vypadá jako poslušný hoch, který by mohl mít velkou výdrž. A takový Mingjue na kolenou, nic lepšího si nedokážu představit. A trojka s nimi by byla lepší než s vámi.“

Huaisang zaťal pěsti. Mingjueho by to naprosto zlomilo a zabil by se. Rovnou před aktem... Pro bratra musí být silný. Bude se dotýkat jeho lásky, kterou by stejně ztratil. Teď je šance, že budou spolu. Až všechny hrůzy skončí, jestli teda skončí...

Xichen zbledl. Wangji... Jeho malý, citlivý Wangji.... Nechtěl si představovat, jak by se Ruohan dotýkal jeho malého brášky. Musí být poslušný pro svého bratra. Malá ovečka, která jde za pastýřem. Jednou se vzepře...

„Promiň, Huaisangu,“ zašeptal, zavřel oči a políbil ho. Jemně, taková zkušební, jestli může žádat o víc. 

Huaisangovy ruce se třásly. Byl to jiný polibek než od Ruohana či toho sluhy. Ten pocit byl zvláštní, z letmého doteků rtů vyvěralo tolik něhy a lásky. Neodporoval, neměl už na to sílu, a nechal se unášet opojným pocitem. Věděl, jak moc je to špatné... Ale nedokázal s tím nic udělat.

Xichen letmé dotýkání rtů přerušil, aby Huaisanga vzal okolo pasu a posadil si ho na svůj klín. „Moc se omlouvám,“ opakoval a opakoval. Je to tak špatné, ale pro dobro svého bratra musí být poslušný. Sevřel bledé tváře Huaisanga do svých dlaní a smutně se usmál. Druhý polibek byl plný smutku a útrap. Xichen podebral Huaisangovu bradu svými dlouhými prsty, aby si ho přitáhl blíž. Při setkání obou jazyků Huaisang vytřeštil oči a odstrčil se od Xichana, který se tvářil ještě víc smutně. Zlatavé oči se zadívaly do těch hlubokých, modrých, uvadajících očí. Třetí polibek byl uvolněnější, zvykali si na dotek toho druhého, na horká ústa, na jazyk toho druhého a na prsty zabořené ve vlasech. Odtáhli se od sebe, až když jim došel dech. Xichen se vyhříval v zlatohnědé záři a přál si mít Huaisanga jen pro sebe. Huaisang se topil v modrých hloubkách viny. Nemělo k tomu dojít.   
Ruohan přerušil jejich dojemnou chvilku se slovy: „Nemůžete to trochu uspíšit?“

Xichen dělal, že ho neslyší a hladil Huaisanga po vlasech, aby ho uklidnil.

„Mám ti pomoct, Xichene?“ Ruohan hravě mrknul. 

Xichen nespouštěl z Huaisanga oči: „Není potřeba.“

„Dám ti radu, Xichene,“ pozorující se zamyšleně usmál, „můžeš Huaisangovi vykouřit. Myslím, že bys ho rád ochutnal.“

Xichenovi zrudly uši, Nechtěl, aby se to takhle zvrhlo. Menším zlem bude, když se bude Huaisanga dotákat on než Ruohan, který by šel na něj tvrdě. Menší zlo... Stále je to zlo, i když je menší... „Jsem špatný člověk,“ špitl Huaisangovi do ucha a pak ho jemně ožižlal. Zulíbal mu krk: „Nezasloužím si tě.“ Druhý nic neříkal a jen těžce dýchal. 

Xichenova dlaň zajela pod jedinou vrstvu hanfu, kterou měl Huaisang na sobě, a rozhrnul ji. Opatrně ji z něj sundal. Odhalil bledou útlou hruď s jedinou jizvou, jež se táhla přes rameno ke klíční kosti a byla tak palec široká. Svlékající ji pohladil a rozsel po její celé délce motýlí polibky. Opatrně položil polonahou polovičku na záda, aby měl lepší přístup k hrudi. Laskal ji. Hladil ji. Šeptal ji omluvná či vášnivá slova. Třesoucí rukou se zastavil u kalhot. Tohle je tak špatné...

Huaisang zavřel oči, nechtěl vidět Xichena mezi svými stehny a navíc s …. v ústech. Rozhodl se pro meditaci, ale Xichenovi horké dlaně mu špinily čistou mysl. 

Ruohan je v klidu pozoroval a usmíval se nad jejich ostýchavostí. Přemýšlel, že by je pokaždé zval společně, aby si zvykli. Mingjue nebude rád, že jeho věrný přítel Lan Xichen, vážený Zewu-jun, souloží s jeho milovaným mladším bratrem. A vypadalo, že něco Huaisangovi brání v dotýkání se Xichena. Copak by to mohlo být?

Xichen nadzvedl ležícímu nohy, aby ho vysvlékl z kalhot, jež následně zahodil na podlahu. Všiml si, že i když Huaisang protestuje, tak jeho tělo ho zrazuje. Xichenova látka kalhot se napjala nadšením, které z celého svého srdce litoval. Ruohan za vše zaplatí. Každý dluh musí být splacen a jedno jak vysoký. Co všechno dluží Xichen za své myšlenky a za ty zhýralé doteky? Není cesty zpět...  
Vzal něžně Huaisangovo tvrdnoucí přirození do ruky a otevřel svá ústa. Ten, který přijímal rozkoš, se zachvěl a slastně zavzdychal. Látka Xichenových kalhot se více napjala. 

„Neber si to teď celé do úst,“ radil zkušený „milovník“ Ruohan, „oblízni špičku a trochu si s ním pohraj. Čím víc oddálíš vyvrcholení, tím to bude lepší.“

Xichen se lehce se svým jazykem dotkl špičky. Huaisang spokojeně zapředl, druhý to bral jako znamení, že může pokračovat dál. Kroužil jazykem, než si to pomalu dal do úst. Ležící sevřel pevně prostěradlo a zamulal: „Xichene...“

Ruohan se usmál: „Tvé vzdechy, A-Sangu, jsou sladké jako med a opojné jako vyzrálé víno. Škoda, že si tak vzdorný.“ Cítil horko ve svých dolních partií, příjemné, ale stále né dostačující.

Xichen začal pohybovat se svou hlavou, kroužil jazykem a polykal. Huaisangovy vzdechy se zrychlovaly do doby, než zamumlal: „Xich... stop.... už...“

Xichen se rozhodl, že svou vinu spolyká celou, ani kapka nepříjde nazmar. Chutnala mu divně, byla trpká, ale zároveň tak opojná. S mlasknutím si vyndal Huaisangovu hrdost z úst, oblízl si rty, na kterých mu zůstalo trochu viny a znovu polkl. Podíval se na Huaisanga, který si stydlivě zakrýval zarudlý obličej. „Neměl si polykat dračí slzy,“ zašeptal, „neměl si to polykat.“ Zavzlykal: „Pošpinil jsem tě.“

„A-Sangu,“ jemně mu nadzvedl ruce a sklonil se k němu, aby ho sladce políbil. Ale Huaisang uhl hlavou. Tak ho jen pohladil po tváři. 

Ruohan se rozesmál: „Jste tak dojemní.“ Ukázal na noční stolek, který stál vedle velké postele. „Xichene, vidím, že tvá pýcha se nemůže dočkat. Tvé róby ji tak svazují,“ naklonil hlavu se zadumčivým výrazem, „podívej se, vždyť tvá látka kalhot je tak napjatá. Teď je Huaisangův čas, aby tě pobavil.“

„Odmítám pokračovat,“ odpověděl důrazně Xichen, ale svůj pohled neodvracel od smutné, zarudlé a pošpiněné hromádky neštěstí. 

Ruohan se zasmál ostrým smíchem: „Áá pán Lan si myslí, že může odporovat.“ Zvedl se ze svého křesla a mířil si to k posteli. „Že dnes mám dobrou náladu,“ zašklebil se, „dám ti ještě šanci si to rozmyslet, nebo tě svážu, usadím na mé místo a budeš pozorovat jak laskám tělo tvého Huaisanga. Jsem zvědavý, koho by volal ve vrcholu své rozkoše. Tebe nebo mě?“

„Hnusíš se mi,“ vyplivl Huaisang zlá slova ze svých úst. Přestal vzlykat, protože jeho srdce zachvátil spalující hněv.

Xichen potichu vstal a přešel k nočnímu stolku plného olejů. Menší zlo... opakoval si. Menší zlo...  
Volím si menší zlo...

„Chápeš rychle,“ Ruohan se vrátil na své místo, „vyber si jakýkoliv olej.“

Xichen si hledal jasmínový olej, který mu hodně voněl. Když ho našel, tak se mu sevřel žaludek. Bude dělat ošklivé věci... Přešel k posteli, otevřel hliněnou nádobku a namočil si prst do kluzké tekutiny. Huaisang se mezitím poslušne, což Xichena zarazilo, otočil na břicho. Opíral se o svá kolena, ruce a hlavu měl zabořené v prostěradle. Xichen se zadíval na pozadí a poskočilo mu srdce. Začne to prstem a skončí to... V Gusu Lan je učili, že taková slova se nevyslovují, protože špiní ústa. „A-Sangu, nelekni se,“ upozornil ho, když prvním prstem začal kroužit okolo vstupu do nitra fyzického těla. Huaisang se více napjal. 

Xichenův prst vklouzl dovnitř. Ležící se roztřásl a zavzdychal. Xichenovi se chtělo zvracet. Kde jsou ty sladké polibky a hřejivá objetí? Menší zlo... Jeho bratrovi se tohle nestane, když bude poslušný... 

Začal pohybovat svým prstem sem a tam. To vyvolalo další vlnu vzdechů, jež pokoušely i Ruohana. Pokračoval dokud Huaisang nebyl dostatečně připraven. Pak si Xichen s třesoucíma rukama rozvázal róby, které zahodil na kupičku Huaisangova prádla. Jeho tělo bylo svalnaté a plné jizev z krutých bojů. Měl atletickou postavu se širokými rameny.

Něžně chytnul Huaisangovi boky. Znovu se mu zatočila hlava, bylo mu tak mdlo. V mysli se mu zformovala hrozná úvaha. Kdyby v té bitvě v Slunečném údolí zemřel, kdyby Mingjue přišel o trochu později... Ale kdyby zemřel, co by se změnilo? Trpěl by Wangji... Nemůže být tak sobecký a myslet na sebevraždu. Má v tomto svetě bližní, o které se má postarat. Nechtěl by je tu nechat samotné... Avšak taková ironie, že člověk, který Huaisanga chrání do posledního dechu, je ten, kdo mu nejvíce ublíží. Musí se omluvit Mingjuemu za své činy a doufat v odpuštění. Ale zaslouží si odpustit?   
„Nad čím přemýšlíš, A-Huane?“ zeptal se posměšně Ruohan. Doufal, že jejich akt bude peprnější, ale jako divadlo to bylo dokonalé. Sladcí a nevinní. 

Xichen neodpovídal, protože v hlavě recitoval omluvné básně a prosil nebesa o odpuštění. Zem odpustí. Zem má otevřenou náruč. Zem ho utěší. Nebe trestá a zem odpouští. Nebe pozoruje a zem koná. 

Huaisang zavzdychal, celé jeho tělo se roztřáslo, jemně zaklonil hlavu. Xichenovi se zamotal svět vzrušením, ale i znechucením nad sebou samým. Zasloužil by si třicet ran Gusu Lan bičem za své prohřešky. Musí bratra poprosit o trest na zplacení dluhů, které si dnes vytvořil. Smrt by byla moc jednoduchá. Není to snad osvobození? 

„Vidíš, Xichene, že to jde,“ zasmál se Ruohan. Přemýšlel, že se za chvíli připojí. Horko v podbříšku se mu stávalo značně nesnesitelným.

Xichen šel na Huaisanga pomalu, nechtěl, aby ho to bolelo. Stačilo, že oba budou mít traumata. Spodní vzdychal a vroucně mumlal jméno toho druhého. Huaisang se proti vzdechům bránil, bořil svou hlavu do prostěradla a ústa si zakrýval dlaní. Stejně slastné zvuky proklouzly přes zeď vzdoru. Xichen se ho snažil držet jemně, jako by byl hedvábný papír, který se rád trhá. Nechtěl zanechat žádně značky, jež by poznamenaly bílou, nevinnou pokožku někoho tak ctnostného. 

Ležící byl po chvíli přetočen na záda. „Xi... co to děláššš?“ zeptal se zaraženě mezi vzdechy. Tázaný místo odpovědi daroval letmý polibek na krk. Snažil se udělat akt, co nejjemnější...

Huaisang obtočil své paže okolo krku toho nad sebou, ale snažil se, aby se nedotkl jeho stužky.

Ve vrcholu vášně si Xichen zabořil hlavu do záhybu Huaisangova krku. Ležícího zaplavil žár nejen na tvářích. Bylo to tak zvláštní...

Xichen se odtáhl a lehl si vedle Huaisanga, kterého násladně objal. Ruohan se zasmál: „Vidím, že se k vám můžu přidat.“

Xichenovi oči se zaleskly: „Ne.“ Odtáhl se od znavené druhé polovičky, jež si přikryla hlavu svými hedvábnými vlasy, aby skryla svou zahanbenou tvář. Sebral ze země nejsvrchnější část své róby zdobenou malovanými mraky. Opatrně do ní oblékl Huaisanga a zahalil jeho tělo. Třesoucí se dlaní nahmatal uzel své posvátné čelenky. Nadechl se a uvolnil se. Jedním tahem ruky si stužku, s vyšíváním plynoucích mraků a lapisem lazuli zavěšeným uprostřed, rozvázal. Huaisang ho zaraženě pozoroval, protože tento čin byl proti pravidlům Gusu Lan sekty. 

Xichen opatrně zastrčil jemné vlasy v barvy podzimu za uši, aby stužkou obvázal čelo. Přešel k Ruohanovi: „A-Sang je můj.“ Naklonil se k jeho rtům a vyzývavě ho políbil, i když na něj všechno křičelo, ať to nedělá. „Místo něj si vezměte mě. Udělám cokoliv za výměnu toho, že na něj nesáhnete.“

Ruohan se spokojeně usmál: „Xichene, je to lákavá nabídka. Klidně bych ji přijal, kdyby mě Huaisang neurazil. Musí se naučit chovat... takže Huaisangu pojď sem. A ty si Xichene sedni. Sleduj, co se stane, když mi oba dva budete vzdorovat.“

Když se nic nedělo, tak se Ruohan rozhodl, že zopakuje své požadavky důraznějším hlasem: „Huaisangu, pojď sem... nenuť mě za tebou přijít.“

Huaisang se neochotně zvedl, v očích měl znechucení, ale nechce, aby byl vyměněn za Mingjueho. Pro jednou nebude ten na nic, slaboch, ten kdo nedokáže nikoho ochránit. Jeho tělo splatí cenu...

Čistá duše z Lan klanu se snažila tomu zabránit, ale tvrdohlavá býčí hlava Nie klanu šla dál. Ruohan k němu natáhl svou dlaň. Huaisang mu bohužel viděl na očích, co chtěl. U Nie sekty bylo klečení, a to jakékoliv, důkazem věrnosti a lásky. Jejich hrdý klan nikdy neklečí před nepřítelem, nikdy neskloní hlavu, bojují dál a to do posledního dechu. 

A on, jako první Nie, si klekne před jejich úhlavního nepřítele, skloní svou hlavu...

Při pohledu Huaisanga klečícího u jeho nohou se Ruohan potěšeně usmál. „Takhle se mi A-Sangu líbíš,“ pohladil ho po tváři, „poslušný a chápavý vůči mým přáním.“

Huaisang se při doteku ruky roztřásl. Xichen si sedl na postel a složil si hlavu do dlaní. Slzy mu smáčely bledou pokožku. Nemůže zasáhnout, může jen pozorovat. Chápe utrpení nebes. 

Ruohan si druhou rukou rozhrnul spodní róby, aby si uvolnil svou tvrdou chloubu. Huaisangovi se zvedl žaludek. Nechce to mít v ústech, nechce to oblizovat svým jazykem.

Ruohan se usmál: „Jsem zvědavý, jestli svá ústa dokážeš tak dobře využít jako na řečnění.“ Střelil pohledem po plačícím Xichenovi: „Dívej se, buď rád, že jsem tě nesvázal.“ Oslovený si skousl rty a pozvedl hlavu. „Hodný A-Chen,“ zapředl Ruohan.

Huaisang přivřel oči, svou rukou chytl tyčící se hrdost. Znovu se žaludek přetočil, ale mysl pokračovala. Věděl, že říct, že nemá absolutní ponětí, co má s tím dělat, nebude fungovat. V hlavě si myslel různé nadávky a urážky. 

Obtočil okolo toho prsty a několikrát zapumpoval. Vysloužilo mu to pár spokojených vzdechů. Měl nutkání místo jazyka použít zuby, ale dopadlo by to hodně špatně. Musí ho uspokojit, aby neměl důvod ho vyměnit za Mingjueho. Hnusný to manipulátor.

Při každém vzdechu Xichen sevřel pevněji prostěradlo. Chtěl si ublížit, zarýt nehty do stehen, použít bolest jako rozptýlení, aby nemyslel na..., ale nedokázal to. Nedokázal zarýt své nehty do svých sněhobílých stehen. 

Huaisang pokračoval. Parkrát to se znechucením oblízl než si to dal do úst. Hrubá ruka mu zajela do vlasů a udávala mu tempo. Druhá dlaň mu držela vlasy z obličeje. Ruohan spokojeně oddechoval: „Nejsi tak marný, jak jsem si myslel.“ Huaisang se snažil dostat z rytmu, který se mu nelíbil, ale nešlo to. 

Prostěradlo bylo značně zmuchlané. Bylo obrazem Xichenova hněvu, který nedokázal projevit tak prudce jako Mingjue či s děsivým úsměvem jako Meng Yao. Jeho oči z podzimu přešly do Wangjiho zimy, ale krutější a mrazivější. Ruohanovy špinavé ruce se dotýkaly jeho posvátné stužky. 

Horká tekutina zaplavila ústa Huaisanga, který vytřeštil své měkké oči. Chutnalo mu to odporně, ale věděl, když to spolkne potěší Ruohana. Klesl tak hluboko. 

Ruohan mu pomohl se odtáhnout, prstem mu setřel zbytky z koutků rtů. „Tohle jsem neočekával,“ usmál se spokojeně, „zapojíme i Xichena.“ Pachuť v Huaisangových ústech zůstávala a připomínala mu jeho ponížení.

Huaisang se otočil na Xichena, který zatínal pěsti tak až mu zbělely kloubky na prstech. Oči se dívaly z okna, kamsi do dáli. Hledaly svůj vzdálený domov v Gusu. Pozorovaly mlhu v horách, poslouchaly hučící vodopády.  
Začalo pršet. Xichenovy slzy začaly padat jako dešťové kapky. Huaisang došel za ním, klekl si a začal ho chlácholit. Uklidňoval ho, ale sám brečel. Obě zlomená srdce splynula v hlubokém moři smutku. Xichen chtěl být silný pro Huaisanga. Huaisang se snažil nebýt zátěží pro nikoho.

„A-Sangu,“ Ruohanův hlas zazněl blíž, než by bylo dobré, „myslím, že tvá ústa potěší Xichena stejně dobře tak jako mě.“ 

Huaisang počkal na souhlas Xichena, který neochotně přikývl. Kdyby vyhráli válku... Kdyby...

„A-Sangu,“ ozval se znovu Rohan, „šel bys laskavě na všechny čtyři?“

Jak Ruohan řekl, tak Huaisang udělal. V jeho zlomené mysli se začal formovat plán na pomstu. Jakýkoliv dluh musí být splacen... Xichen ho zmateně pozoroval.

Huaisangova ústa uspokojovala Xichena a Ruohan se uspokojoval pomocí křehkého Huaisangova těla. Při tom zanechával spoustu kousanců a cucfleků jako znamení svého vlastnictví. Huaisang byl jeho majetkem, nic jiného ho k němu nepojilo. Co tedy musel přiznat bylo, že Huaisang měl krásné oči a hebké vlasy. 

Po chvíli přišlo střídání pozic, kdy Huaisang ležel na břiše, Xichen nad ním a Ruohan byl nahoře. Xichenova bledá pokožka kontrastovala s kousanci a cucfleky. Zvuk deště se mísil se vzdechy, těžkými a pro Ruohana velice sladkými. 

Když byl Ruohan uspokojen, tak je nechal vlastnímu osudu. Usmál se a se slovy, že ať si užijí zbytek noci, odešel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defenestrace se, bohužel, nekoná.


	4. Vzpomínky plné stínů (Memories full of shadows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klidnější kapitolka než ta předchozí a také podstatně kratší.

Ruohan musel přiznat, že Xichenovo tělo bylo dokonalé. Pěkně se mu držely ty útlé boky. A měl i značnou výdrž na rozdíl od Huaisanga, který ke konci jen ležel vedle a pospával. Jeho nádherné zpěvné vzdechy mu dokázaly pořádně rozproudit krev. Xichena musí zařadit do zlatého pavilonu. Bude hezkou ozdobou. Bude ho zásobovat těmi nejvybranějšími látkami, šperky a sponami. Dá mu cokoliv, co si jen bude žádat... Jen kromě Gusu. Přemýšlel, kdo by vlastně byl radši v Gusu než v Nightless City? Tady je vše, co si jen člověk umane. Krásné ženy, víno, zpěv, duely. A nic takového, kromě krásných žen a mužů, Gusu nemá. Zpěv je tak tichý a intimní. Víno zakázáno. Podle Ruohana členové Lan sekty nemohli být normální. A Nie sekta? Burani. Huaisang byl vyjímkou, která se dostala pod jeho ruce. A navíc to se svými ústy opravdu umí. Škoda, že je Nie, který se bude snažit probourat zeď svou tupou hlavou. Ale Huaisang nebyl tak hloupý jako ostatní z Nie klanu, kteří oplývali více svalovou hmotou než mozkovými buňkami. Ale v porovnání s Wen klanem byl naprosto tupý. Ustrašený, malý a slabý.

Huaisang svého slabého vzevření využíval. Byl to on, kdo vymýšlel pro bratra válečné strategie. Mingjue byl rukou smrti a Huaisang jejím poslem. Jak měl Mingjue krev na svých rukách, stejně tak ji měl Huaisang na své duši. Jen jednou byl na bitevním poli... Jen jednou... Oba, Mingjue i Huaisang, to neřekli Xichenovi, protože věděli jak by se trápil. Když Mingjue byl raněn, tak byla potřeba, aby někdo vedl část vojska. Huaisang se se svým bratrem pohádal....  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
„Huaisangu! Zešílel si?“ křičel Mingjue ze svého lůžka na Huaisanga, který zkoumal mapy.

Huaisang se ušklíbl: „Asi to tak bude. Ale kdo by vedl tvá vojska, když si raněn? Xichen musel odjet na jinou část fronty a nikdo jiný kromě nás tří o tom plánu neví.“ Otočil se na raněného bratra: „Vím, jak jsem slabý, jak nikoho neporazím v šermu, má kultivace je k smíchu.“ S klapnutím si otevřel vějíř a skryl se za něj. „Voda je měkká a tvárná, ale její síla je mocná. Ničí pevné skály, mele břehy, utápí vše pod svou mocí, když se zlobí. Měkké a tvárné si podmaní to, co je pevné a tvrdé,“ mluvil konejšivým hlasem, „vítr nevidíme. Pociťujeme jen jeho důsledky.“

Mingjue se na něj nechápavě zadíval a znovu se rozlobil: „Nikam nejdeš!“

„Dnes zaútočí a naše obrana je oslabena. Musíme udeřit, jinak padneme,“ pronesl to vážným tónem, „nebudou to očekávat, protože si myslí, že jsme oslabeni...“

„Nie Huaisangu!“ skočil mu bratr do řeči a snažil se zvednout z postele, ale vyčerpaně zase ulehl. „Vrať se okamžitě do Qinghe!“

„Drahý bratře, s veškerou úctou k tobě, se hodlám odporovat,“ s dalším klapnutím zavřel svůj vějíř. Jeho oči jiskřily odhodláním. Mingjue ho takového neznal.

Mingjue se nehodlal vzdát: „Budeš stát proti Hou Lushangovi a to nehodlám připustit.“

Huaisang vstal, hluboce se uklonil a smutně se usmál: „Tento večer nemá má svíčka ještě pohasnout. Je čas, odpusť mi bratře.“ Otočil se a odešel. Dělal, že neslyší bratrovo naštvané, zoufalé volání, ať se vrátí...  
Huaisang si vzal bratrovo brnění, usedl na jeho koně. Třásly se mu ruce. Hrozně se bál. Jestli bude muset bojovat zemře, takže se snažil, aby nepřítele odstranili dříve než se k nim dostane na délku meče. Použili proti Wen klanu jejich zbraň, oheň. Nepřítel byl zaskočen a rozdělil se. Vznikl zmatek. Ocel cinkala o ocel. Zněly výkřiky do temné noci. Lidské životy pohasínaly stejně jako menší požáry, které vznikly díky ohnivým šípům. Huaisang se držel dál od bitevní vřavy. Nikdo si ho nevšímal až na osamělého bojovníka, který se k němu přiřítl. Huaisang se snažil ujet na koni, ale kůň se srdcendlivým zařechtáním padl. Huaisang spadl ze hřbetu, snažil se, co nejrychleji vyskočit na své nohy. 

Muž se na něj zašklebil: „Generál, který není včele se svým vojskem si nezaslouží můj respekt. Ani nevim, proč by Mingjue dával do velení někoho neschopného jako jsi ty.“

Huaisang v tomto muži poznal generála Wenovské armády, Hou Lushanga. Byl podobně vysoký jako Mingjue, měl široká ramena a ostře řezanou tvář. Tmavěhnědé vlasy měl svázané do vysokého culíku, pár pramenů měl zapletených do malých copánků. Oříškové oči pozorovaly svého nepřítele. Meč potřísněný krví se leskl v mdlém světle pohasínajících ohňů.

Když se nepřítel snadno naštve, využijte toho... „Respekt od Wenovského psa nepotřebuju,“ odfrkl Huaisang.

Lushang se zašklebil a zaútočil. Huaisang měl, co dělat, aby ránu vykryl. Snažil se vracet údery, ale začal být utahaný. Lushang se smál: „Takového generála, který by neuměl šermovat jsem nikdy nepotkal.“ 

Huaisangova šavle s mohutným zarachocením dopadla na zem. Huaisang cítil pálení, které začínalo od ramene a táhlo se ke klíční kosti. Začal plakat. Byl takový pitomec, že si myslel, že zvládne vést armádu, že dokáže pomoct bratrovi. Kvůli své neopatrnosti zde umře...

Lushang se zarazil se svým mečem nad krkem: „Jsi zvláštní generál. Jsi první, kdo přede mnou pláče.“

„Bratr by mi zlámal nohy,“ Huaisang se mdle zasmál, „tak mi prořízni hrdlo. Dělej! Na co čekáš? Jsi rukou smrti, která mi má vzít mé světlo života! Sfoukni mou svíčku, uhas ten oheň, který plál tak mdle mezi ostatními jasně zářícimi plaménky. Osvoboď mě ze světa plného utrpení.“ Chytl meč do své dlaně, rudá krev začala téct po čepeli a kapala na hnědý stejnokroj. „Buď mým osvoboditelem z tohoto světa.“

Lushangova tvář ztvrdla. Muž, který před ním ležel ho prosil o smrt. Navíc mluvil jiným způsobem než byl u vojáků zvyklý. Poprvé se mu někoho zželelo, tenhle člověk neměl zemřít pod jeho rukama. Hluboké oči ho hypnotizovaly, mohl si ho vzít sebou a nechat ho psát poesii jen pro sebe...

Stáhl svůj meč a zastrčil jej do pochvy. „Jsi divnej týpek,“ sedl si vedle něj na zem. Zvuk bojů pomalu utichal. Lushang cítil, že jejich vojsko prohrálo. Rozhodl se, že zjistí, koho to vlastně nechal žít. „Jméno.“

Huaisang zmateně zamrkal: „Jméno?“

„Chci vědět, jak se jmenuješ,“ povzdechl si.

„Nejsou snad jména jedno? Nazývej si mě, jak chceš,“ Huaisang si utřel poslední slzy z tváře.

Lushang přemýšlel, že ho měl asi zabít: „Pro mě je tvé jméno důležité.“

„Jména jsou pomíjivá. Všechno má tolik jmen, ale žádné nevystihne pravou podstatu,“ zvedl svou dlaň nad hlavu a pozoroval tekoucí krev, která stékala po zápěstí a vsakovala se do látky.

Opravdu mu měl useknout hlavu. „Co je na tom, tak složitýho mi říct svý podělaný jméno?“ 

„Proč tak trváš na mém jméně? Budeš si jej pamatovat?“ Utrhl si kousek látky a začal si čistit rány. Naštěstí ten šrám na hrudi nebyl zas tak hluboký.

Lushangovi se zdálo, že mluví s mladou stydlivou ženou. Kdyby ho Wen Ruohan viděl, tak by z něj vybičoval slitování. Vzal Huaisanga za ruku a snažil se mu předat svou spirituální energii. Huaisang se ho pokoušel odstrčit: „Pust mě, musím jít!“

„To říká ten, kdo měl dlouhej proslov,“ zadíval se mu do očí, „takže klid mrtvolo. Kdybych chtěl, tak už si několikrát bez hlavy.“ Když rány přestaly krvácet, rozhodl se mu pustit ruku. Vstal a odvázal si z pásku sluneční kámen vytesaný do malého sluníčka. Podal mu talisman. Rudá třáseň se pohupovala v mírném vánku. Huaisang pozoroval, nic neříkal, nic nedělal. Lushang podrážděne zachrčel a hodil mu talisman do klína. Otočil se a odešel.   
Huaisang o této situaci mlčel. Nehodlal se ji sdělit bratrovi a vůbec ani to, že dostal dárek od prašivého wenovsekého psa. Jizva se mu stala připomínkou války.

Když malý bráška odjel, tak Mingjue po hodně dlouhé době plakal. Naposledy brečel u otcova lůžka. Je na něj toho moc. Xichen který mu málem zemřel v náručí. Meng Yao zmizel. Huaisang jež se ho snaží chránit. Wangji který je ještě více uzavřenější. Poslední dobou slyšel ve své hlavě hlas Baxii. Nahlodávala jeho mysl, hrála si s ním. Zatím se držel, ale jak dlouho zvládne bojovat? Nemůže tu zanechat Huaisanga a… Xichena… 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Květy kvetou i v době utrpení (Flowers blooms even in the age of sorow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratičká kapitolka o pocitech Lan Xichena vůči Nie Huaisangovi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přišlo mi lepší udělat kratičkou kapitolku. Další bude dlouhá a bude začínat ráno.
> 
> Trocha roztomilosti.
> 
> Pokračování po hodně dlouhé době. 
> 
> Nechci pokračovat, protože vím, jak to bude pokračovat.

Když Wen Ruohan odešel, tak se Xichen s námahou zvedl, aby je oba omyl. „Huaisangu, jsi vzhůru?“ jemně ho oslovil. Místo odpovědi zazněly vzlyky, jež byly velice tiché. Xichen namočil hadr do předem připraveného vědra a pomohl Huaisangovi se posadit. Svými dlaněmi si zakrýval tvář, aby nebyly vidět jeho slzy. Xichen se také rozbrečel, když viděl Huaisanga v tomto stavu. Nedokázal ho uchránit. Měl pokousané a cucflekovaté tělo. Začal ho opatrně omývat, jako by se bál, že vyděšenou srnku odežene. Pomalými krouživými pohyby ho omýval. Pobrukoval mu melodii, s níž ho konejšila jeho matka. Pak ho přenesl do křesla, aby mohl sundat povlečení a dát tam čisté. Postel převlékl do nových voňavých pokrývek. Nakonec se sám omyl. Oba mlčeli. Když Xichen byl se vším hotov, tak opět Huaisanga přenesl do postele. Oblékl ho zpátky do jeho noční róby. To samé udělal se sebou. Nakonec si oba lehli a přikryli se. Xichen si přivinul Huaisanga k sobě, avšak druhý se ho snažil odstrčit. „Neměli bychom,“ protestoval Huaisang.

Xichena to hluboce zasáhlo: „Promiň… Chtěl jsem ti jen poskytnout pocit bezpečí…“

Huaisang se rozbrečel ještě více: „Chci tě obejmout, ale… ale nemůžu… Nemůžu u tebe hledat domov… Měl by s tebou ležet někdo jiný…“

„Obejmi mě,“ usmál se konejšivě, „miloval jsem tě v době války a stále tě miluju. Jen mě mrzí, že to muselo takhle dopadnout… Nikdy jsem neměl v plánu tě… tebe…“ Xichen se zarazil, protože nevěděl jak se vyjádřit. „Vždy mi stačilo jen mazlení, obejmout či sladký polibek, ale tohle… Moc se omlouvám,“ Xichen se rozbrečel a mnul si svými dlaněmi oči pohroužené do zimy.  
Huaisang ho zmateně pozoroval. Proč by ho někdo jako Xichen miloval? Má něco s očima? S rozumem? Vždyť jeho bratr?! Celý kultivační svět po něm šílí. Prý i samotný Wen Xu ho obdivoval. „Proč?“ zeptal se šeptem.

„Jak proč?“ nechápal ten první.  
„Proč sis mě vybral? Vždyť Mingjue je lepší partie,“ uchechtl se hořce Huaisang.

Xichen ho chtěl pohladit po vlasech, avšak se držel. Jeho srdce se pomalu lámalo. „Proč? Nevím. Ten pocit se objevil a nevím jak ti to popsat. Tvá jemnost? Tvé kouzlo? Tvá nevinnost? Nevím… Prostě tě miluji a to mi stačí…“

Mohl jeho lásku přijmout, když neexistuje možnost, že by miloval jeho bratra? Může si dovolit tento sobecký čin? Naklonil se k jeho rtům a jemně ho políbil: „Slovy se nedá vyjádřit vše. Stačí jen cítit.“ Xichen se probral z překvapení a přivinul si ho k sobě. Oči lehce pookřály a srdce se znovu zacelilo. Zima přešla do podzimu. Možná se objevilo babí léto. Dokonce na malou chviličku zapomněl, co se stalo.

„Pojď spát, je pozdě,“ usmál se Xichen a znovu ho pohladil po vlasech. Xichen se trochu uklidnil, má svého A-Sanga, se kterým to přežije.

Huaisang to vzdal. Bude sobecký a bude se vyhřívat v láskyplném slunci. Nejde přesvědčit Lana, aby měl rád někoho jiného. Nemá sílu vzdorovat. Všechno tak bolí… Wen Ruohan bude trpět…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler, přísští kapitola bude hodně bolestivá a vyhýbám se jejímu sepsání.
> 
> Slibuji, že v příští kapitolce se objeví wwx a lwj. Zatím nebudou středem vyprávění, avšak to brzy příjde ;) Příští kapitolka už nebude vyloženě o lxc a nhs. Bude se zabývat jinou problematikou.


	6. Smutná melodie puklého srdce (sad melody of the broken heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji rozjímá a přemýšlí. Čas oběda je přerušen nenadálými situacemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bohužel stále krátká kapitolka. Na scénu přichází Wangxian a ještě tam dlouho budou.
> 
> Menší varování před netaktním jazykem služebnictva.

Lan Wangji se probral, jako vždy, přesně na pátou hodinu. Bratr stále nikde. Vstal z postele a rozsvítil lucerničku. Snažil se uklidnit, ale stále mu mysl nahlodávala jedna myšlenka, jež ho nesnesitelně děsila. Wen Ruohan strávil noc s jeho bratrem… Dotýkal se ho… 

Skousl si rty. Hněval se na vládce Slunečního paláce. Chovat se takto k lidem, i třebaže jsou to nepřátelé.... Nemá respekt. 

V hlavě se mu zformoval plán. Hbitě se oblékl, ale když stál u dveří, tak se roztřásl. Co si to namlouvá? Myslí si, že to vyjde? Je tak patetický. Wei Wuxian odmítne jeho pomoc. Jednou se odvážil se zeptat, jestli s ním půjde do Gusu. A jak to skončilo? Jeho srdce puklo, ale víra nezemřela. Plála doutnavým plaménkem, avšak nezhasínala. A Wei Wuxian byl rozhořčen, co si to o něm myslí, že skočí do pasti? Má jít tam, kam jím všichni opovrhují, nenávidí? To by musel být blázen. Lan Wangji si stále pamatoval jeho slova: „Proč bych měl jít s někým, kdo mě bere jen jako zlo? Hmm… Hangjuan-june? Mám jít do Gusu, aby mě zavřeli do svých temných cel? Nech mě být! Je to jen mé rozhodnutí. Vzdej to! Klidně si mě nenáviď, jako vždy. Je mi to jedno.“

Snažil se mu jen pomoct… Jak mu mohl vyjádřit své pocity, když on sám jim nerozuměl? Mluvil svýma očima, činy a hudbou. Guqin si bral vždy sebou, aby v něm hledal útěchu. Konejšivé melodie pro jeho rozbouřenou mysl. 

Vzdal se svého plánu a rozhodl se, že zahraje melodii věnovanou úsvitu, aby chránil jeho bratra. Den střeží Lan Xichena a noc jeho lásku. Večer bude prosit hvězdy a měsíc. Posadil se na zem, guqin si upravil na klín a se slzami v očích začal hrát. Lehce brnkal do strun, do kterých dal všechny své pocity, smutek, bezradnost a slzy. Slané kapky bubnovaly o jedlové dřevo. Rozplýval se ve své melodii, jež žila svým vlastním životem. 

Když píseň utichla, zadíval se kamsi do dálky. Opět bude sám, jako většinu času. Nejprve ho opustila matka, pak otec, strýc mu přestal rozumět a Lan Xichen byl často pryč… Naučil se naslouchat krajině, která byla jeho věrným přítelem. Stejně jako guqin, jež byl darem od zesnulého otce. Vzpomněl si, jak ho vzal na výběr guqinu.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
„Wangji,“ usmál se jeho otec, ale smutek z očí nemizel, „dnes je tvůj velký den, dostaneš svůj velký guqin.“

Wangji kývl na znamení souhlasu. Tvář měl vážnou, avšak oči jiskřily nadšením.

Stály uprostřed prázdné chatrče plné guqinů. Všechny byly stejného tvaru, elegantní, decentní a s bleděmodrými třásněmi. Wangji se porozhlédl po místnosti a hned šel k tomu, jež se schovával v rohu. Vzal ho do rukou: „Tenhle.“

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se udiveně otec. Přišel k svému synovi: „Tenhle má na sobě škrábance a měl by se opravit. Vidíš ty rýhy?“

„Je šťastný takový, jaký je,“ odpověděl vážně malý Wangji s odhodlaností se nevzdat guqinu, který si ho vybral.

Otec se snížil do výšky jeho očí: „Dobře, jak si přeješ Wangji.“  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wen Ruohan mu vzal toho tolik….

Utřel si rukávem oči a zabalil guqin do plátna. Rozhodl se projít po zasněžených zahradách a přijít na nové myšlenky. Musel hrát značnou dobu, protože celý palác pomalu ožíval. Služebnictvo pendlovalo sem a tam. Povídali si, smáli se, jako by byl normální den. Bohužel pro Wangjiho nebyl. Zima na něj doléhala s větším náporem než obvykle. Chlad ho hladil svými pařáty. Tma ho objímala. Meluzína šeptala do jeho uší vzdálená, dávno zapomenutá slova mrtvých. 

„Slyšeli jste to? Prý si je vzal oba dva najednou,“ vyprávěla nevěřícně jedna služebná.

Wangji se snažil neposlouchat, avšak slova ho následovala.

Sluha hvízdnul: „Kope si hrob. Co jsem slyšel, tak je ohnul v pokoji hned vedle pokoje Chifeng-zuna. Dávám mu tak čas do oběda.“

Wangji skousl rty a doufal, že služebnictvo se vydá jiným směrem.

„To nemyslí vážně,“ vložila se do toho druhá služka.

„Ale jo,“ řekl pohrdavě sluha, „myslí si, že si může dovolovat na samotného Chifeng-zuna, to se mýlí.“

Wangji je spěšně obešel a vyrazil do zahrad, kde ,doufal, bude klid.

„Druhý mladý pan Lan,“ zašeptala služebná.

Sluha si povzdechl: „Chudák…“

Naštěstí nikdo v zahradách nebyl. Sníh mu křupal pod nohama. Díval se na holé stromy, dokud nezaslechl tiché dupání, jež bylo tlumeno sněhem. U jeho nohou hopsal malý bílý králíček, který se třásl zimou. Klekl si a natáhl k němu dlaň. Králíček si ji nedůvěřivě očichal.

„Jsem Lan Wangji,“ představil se mu šeptem, „nemusíš se mě bát.“

Králíček se na něj podíval.

Lehce se pousmál: „Postarám se o tebe.“ Opatrně ho nabral do svých dlaní, pohladil ho a schoval si ho do vrstev róby. Králíček spokojeně vykukoval. „Budeš se jmenovat Yanyu,“ podrbal králíčka za uchem. Schová ho v pokoji a propašuje mu nějakou zeleninu od oběda.   
S králíkem v róbách se vrátil do pokoje. Vyndal králíčka a dal ho na podlahu. Yanyu začal pobíhat. Wangji si sedl do lotosu s rozhodnutím, že bude chvíli meditovat. Králík se zastavil před jeho klínem. Zaujatě jej pozoroval. Pak se rozhodl na klín vyškrábat a využít ho jako pelíšek. 

Wangjiho meditaci ukončilo zaklepání na dveře se slovy: „Oběd.“

Opatrně přendal králíčka na jeho postel, pohladil ho a usmál se: „Až se vyspíš, tak dostaneš jídlo.“

Wangji doufal, že na obědě se setká se svým bratrem, ale na jednu stranu se bál v jakém stavu ho uvidí…

Snažil se uklidnit rozvířenou mysl, avšak ho více zneklidnil hlas: „Hanguang-june, kam tak spěcháš?“

Zastavilo se mu srdce. Wei Ying… Otočil na něj hlavu a jen zamručel.

Wei Wuxian se snažil usmívat, bohužel jeho oči ho prozrazovaly: „Měl bych prosbu na velice galantní druhý jadeit.“ Naklonil se k němu. Tak blízko, že Wangji musel zatajit dech. Sálal z něj chlad a vůně pelyňku. Teplo, jež dřív cítil, se stalo mlhou minulosti. Vůně letního dne po silné bouřce, byla vystřídána těžkou, mrtvolnou vůní pelyňku. „Kdyby se všechno zvrtlo, prosím postarej se o Wen Qing a jejího bratra Wen Ninga.“ Vzal ho za ruce a stiskl mu je: „Jsi jediný, komu můžu v tomhle důvěřovat, prosím.“ Tvářil se zoufale, jako by na této žádosti stál celý svět.

Wangji nesměle opětoval stisk: „Hmm.“

„Díky, že mi pomůžeš, i když mě nemáš rád,“ Wei Wuxian se tvářil, že se úlevou psychicky zhroutí. Pustil Wangjiho a hluboce se mu uklonil: „Děkuji, ti Lan Wangji.“

Wangji chtěl zvolat, že to není pravda, že vše jinak. Sevřít ho do náruče a vše mu vysvětlit… Uklonil se: „Oběd.“

Kolik svých šancí promrhal? Kolik jich ještě promrhá, než bude příliš pozdě? 

Druhý si nasadil svou radostnou masku: „Pravda, než nám to všechno Jiang Cheng sní!“

Do jídelny došli mlčky. Ani jeden se nesnažil zachránit mrtvou konverzaci, která hnila hluboko v zemi. Wangji neměl odvahu vzít rýč a vykopat ji. Vdechnout ji život a nechat ji rozkvést. Bál se, že bude zakopán vedle ní. Avšak ten rýč byl tak lákavý… Jen si ho vzít do rukou a…

„Wei…“ otevřel svá ústa, ale hned je zavřel, protože byl přerušen hlasitým nevrlým hlasem

„Kde se flákáš, Wuxiane? Mám hlad a musíme na tebe čekat,“ odfrkl si Jiang Cheng. Po prohrané válce se stal ještě více nevrlejším a zatrpklejším. Střelil po Lan Wangjim nepříjemný pohled, jako by nebyla vítána jeho přítomnost.

Wangji se poklonil a taktně odstoupil od Wei Wuxiana, který se smál: „No, no… už jsem myslel, že už jste začali jíst a žes mi všechno snědl.“

Wangji se porozhlédl po místnosti, jež byla pro něj přezdobena. Zlato, symboly sluncí, draků, květiny, drahé kameny, rudé hedvábí. Chyběl mu strohý Oblačný palác. V jídelně byly čtyři malé stolky a podium, kde měl být pán sídla, ale Wen Ruohan nikde nebyl. Jeden stůl si zabral Jiang klan. Jin klan chyběl a to samé s Nie klanem. Lan Xichen tu také neseděl. 

„Mladý pane Lan,“ oslovila ho jemně Jiang Yanli, „nepřisedl byste si k nám, když váš bratr tu chybí? Ať nejste tak sám.“

Jiang Cheng po ní střelil zmatený pohled, ale nic neříkal. Wei Wuxian začal vychvalovat svou sestřičku, až se celá červenala. „Shi-jie je ta nejlepší žena na světě! Ochutnáš její polévku a už nebudeš chtít jíst nic jiného,“ Wei Wuxian se snažil trošičku uvolnit tíživou atmosféru, „Shi-jie? Mohl bych t propašovat do kuchyně, abys nám uvařila?“

Jiang Yanli zadržovala slzy. Oba dva její bratři ji začali uklidňovat. „Nechci, abys tu zůstal,“ plakala Yanli. 

Jiang Cheng se křivě usmál: „Vrátí se, i kdyby ho měli psi dotáhnout.“

„Eh…,“ zatřásl se nad tím pomyšlením Wei Wuxian.

Náhle se rozletěly dveře: „Promiňte, oběd se zdrží. Náš pán řeší pár problémů.“ Sluha zase zmizel a nezanechal bližší vysvětlení. Jaké problémy? Lan Wangjiho pohltilo zoufalství… jeho bratr…  
„Dobré ráno,“ s jemným vrznutím dveří vešel do jídelny Lan Xichen následovaný Nie Huaisangem. Nemotorně se uklonili. Xichen se snažil usmívat, ale jeho úsměv byl prázdný. Nešla z něj radost, jen smutek. Oblékl si bílé róby, vlasy si jen sčesal a více si je neupravil. Huaisang měl výraz naprostého zhnusení, bolesti s kapkou zoufalství. Byl oblečen stejně jak Xichen. Vlasy také jen sčesané. 

„Bratře?“ oslovil ho jemně Wangji, když zahlédl, že Xichenova stužka zdobí čelo Huaisanga.

Xichen zrudl a jen kývl. Wangji chápal, avšak zbytek osazenstva byl ponechán v nevědomosti. 

Oba dva nově příchozí si přisedli ke stolku. Každý na opačném konci, protože jim to přišlo taktní. (Xichena tohle rozdělení bolelo, ale Huaisang to takto chtěl)

Wangjimu skontroval stav jeho bratra. Při posazení si skousl rty, rovné sezení ho značně boleo a ty fialovo modré cucfleky… Všiml si jednoho kousance na krku. Sevřel své dlaně v pěst a odvrátil svůj pohled.

U stolu zavládlo ticho. „No…“ začal Wei Wuxian, „máme to ale hezké počasí, ne?“

Jiang Cheng mu dal pěstí do ramene. „Au!“ udeřený zahrál velice ublíženého. 

Jejich hraní ukončil zvučný hlas: „Musím vám oznámit smutnou zprávu.“ Wen Ruohan vypadal značně podrážděně. Vylezl na stupínek a sedl si za stolek. „Jin Zixuan byl nalezen v jedné z palácových zahrad mrtev. Skončil svůj život svou vlastní rukou.“

Yanli zbledla a znovu se dala v pláč. Oba dva bratři ji hladili po zádech a chlácholili. 

„Tak se můžeme dát do jídla,“ konstatoval Ruohan. 

Místo sluhy s jídlem vběhl do jídelny voják se zkrvaveným oblečením a mečem v ruce. „Pane! Nie Mingjue se dostal k šavli a zabíjí všechny, kdo se k němu jen přiblíží!“

Huaisang mrtvolně zbledl, roztřáslo se mu tělo a mumlal: „To ne… to nemůže být pravda…“

**Author's Note:**

> Bude to ještě horší.


End file.
